


Ни одно доброе дело не остаётся безнаказанным

by vttstn



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Dark, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vttstn/pseuds/vttstn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вторая революция произошла потому, что первая оказалась слишком успешной. Жёны и Фуриоса слишком хорошо потрудились над разрушением мифа о божественности Джо, убеждая варбоев в их личной значимости.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ни одно доброе дело не остаётся безнаказанным

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Good Deed Goes Unpunished](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321503) by [redcandle17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17). 



Вторая революция произошла потому, что первая оказалась слишком успешной. Жёны и Фуриоса слишком хорошо потрудились над разрушением мифа о божественности Джо, убеждая варбоев в их личной значимости. Они не смогли предусмотреть, что группа злых, утративших иллюзии, не знающих ничего кроме войны молодых мужчин сделает из произошедшего вывод "Если Джо был простым смертным, который брал всё что захочет силой, то почему я не могу?"

Фуриоса не вернулась из очередного торгового рейда в Газтаун, и жёны были слишком убиты горем, чтобы заметить изменения в балансе сил. Варбои стали вести себя не так почтительно как прежде, но это оставалось незамеченным - до тех пор, пока их лидеры не решили забрать жён мёртвого бога себе.  
Двое из них спорили из-за Способной, крепкая рука третьего прижимала Тост спиной к его широкой груди. Только тогда Тост поняла, что смерть Фуриосы не была трагической случайностью. Она могла только надеяться, что Фуриоса умерла быстро, не успев понять, что происходит.  
\- Она беременна! - закричала Чидо варбою, схватившему Даг за волосы. Чидо продолжала цепляться за неё. - Она носит ребёнка вашего Несмертного, не делайте ей больно!  
Но их почтение к Джо умерло и не защищало больше его жён.  
\- Да? - ответил варбой. - Значит, нужно вытащить его из неё, и тогда я смогу сделать ей своего щенка. - он ударил Даг кулаком в живот, и все четыре жены закричали от боли, как будто били их всех.  
Один из тех, кто ссорился из-за Способной, сдался и схватил Чидо, положив конец её попыткам защитить Даг. Даг рухнула на землю, и Тост увидела, как варбой пнул её в живот, пока её саму тащили прочь от этого бесчеловечного зрелища.  
Она почти не осознавала, что происходит, когда её новый владелец изнасиловал её. Этого просто не могло быть, не могло всё стать так плохо так быстро. Они так старались сделать из Цитадели хорошее место для жизни. И вот оно стало ещё хуже, чем прежде.

Варбои выбросили из Цитадели всех, кого считали бесполезными, сослали обратно вниз тех отверженных, которые поднялись сюда 100 дней назад. Все мальчики, о которых жёны заботились, которых больше не покрывали белой краской и не брили налысо, снова стали "щенками войны".  
Впрочем, не все нововведения жён были отменены. Варбоям понравился новый, более богатый рацион, и поэтому Даг позволили продолжать заботиться о её садике. У Даг случился выкидыш, и хотя Тост знала, что Даг никогда не хотела рожать уродливого ребёнка Джо, причина этой утраты разбивала сердце.  
Солнце заходило и вставало, время шло, и постепенно в Цитадели установился новый порядок. Четыре лидера переехали жить в купол, поделив вещи Джо - так же, как они поделили его жён.  
Тост узнала имя своего нового "мужа", когда услышала, как его позвал один из его друзей, он не потрудился ей представиться. Он мало с ней разговаривал, хотя его интерес к её телу был почти ненасытным. Он был полон энергии и, определённо, не был нежен, но и не был извращенцем, как Джо. Тост понимала, что всё ещё не так плохо, как могло быть - хотя бы в этом отношении.  
Варбой, который получил Способную, не стеснялся делиться ею с другими - друзьями или вассалами - когда ему приходила такая охота. Это-то, благодаря таланту Способной отыскивать свет даже в самых тёмных сердцах, его и сгубило: не прошло и 30-ти дней, как один из друзей бросил ему вызов. Он был убит, и всем было ясно без слов, что вся его собственность - включая Способную - переходила к убийце. Новый муж Способной, казалось, чуть ли не любил её, и Тост стало за неё гораздо спокойней.  
Тост думала, что снова окажется взаперти, как это было при Джо, но её нового мужа, похоже, не волновало, где она проводит время днём, если она была в его постели ночью. Однажды он наткнулся на неё, когда она тренировалась вместе со старшими щенками, и раскритиковал её боевую стойку. Тост была сыта по горло, её перемкнуло, и она ударила его в челюсть, снизу вверх, со всей силы - его голова отдёрнулась назад, и он вскрикнул от боли. Она приготовилась к неминуемому избиению, но его не было. Её муж рассмеялся и сказал, что это был хороший приём. Он выглядел так, будто гордился ею, и велел ей оставить щенков, он сам будет учить её драться. Он никогда не бил её, не считая этих учебных спаррингов, но Тост оскорбляла сама мысль, что она должна была быть ему за это благодарна. 

Однажды утром муж Даг не проснулся. Варбои столпились вокруг него, и никто из них не мог понять, почему он умер. "Должно быть, это ночная лихорадка", - решили они наконец, несмотря на то, что он был среди них одним из самых здоровых. И другой варбой занял его место лидера и мужа.  
Воспользовавшись тем, что они, все четверо, остались без свидетелей, Чидо, со слезами на глазах, сообщила им о своей беременности. "Есть травы, которые могут позаботиться об этом, пока ещё не поздно, - сказала Даг, - Хранительница Семян рассказала мне об этом". И Тост не удивилась, когда, некоторое время спустя, у Чидо случилось нечто похожее на выкидыш.  
Жёны не возлагали больше никаких надежд на побег. Некому было их спасать, и некуда было бежать. Третья революция зрела медленно. Сначала у них не было планов, всего лишь разговоры об "а что если" и "может быть". Потом из разговоров возник план.  
\- Они должны умереть одновременно, - сказала Тост. - Если все их лидеры умрут, младшие варбои не будут знать, что им делать, и мы сможем вернуть контроль.  
\- Но не сейчас, - сказала Способная. - Мы должны подготовиться.  
\- Мои "особые" посадки пропали, - сказала Даг с сожалением, и Тост подумала, что речь идёт об абортивных травах, но потом она продолжила: - Нам придётся сделать грязную работу.  
Тост старалась не думать о том, что её муж сам предпочёл бы эту насильственную, кровавую смерть, смерть воина, и не думать о том, что она почти рада тому, что не сможет его отравить.

Жёны начали осторожные разговоры: с молочными матерями, с ремонтниками, которые были непригодны для жизни варбоев, с теми, кто работал на колесе (с "крысами в колесе", как называли их варбои), даже со щенками. Они не говорили о революции, об открытом, насильственном противостоянии новым хозяевам Цитадели. Им просто нужно было убедиться в том, что люди всё ещё хотят лучшей жизни и помнят те 100 дней надежды до убийства Фуриосы.  
Однажды вечером жёны посмотрели друг на друга и поняли: время пришло. Все они опасались, что Чидо не сможет этого сделать. Тост приложила палец под ребро младшей жены:  
\- Сюда, - прошептала она. - Сунь его сюда, потом вверх, и всё закончится очень быстро.  
\- Ты сможешь, - убеждала Способная. Но что-то в её глазах заставило Тост подозревать, что она не единственная, кто почти сожалеет о том, что они должны сделать.

Муж Тост был в экстазе от её восторженной реакции на него этой ночью. Он был почти нежен с ней после этого, и она заставила его трахнуть её ещё раз. И ещё раз, чтобы быть твёрдо уверенной в том, что сегодня ночью он устанет и крепко заснёт.  
Когда взошла луна, Тост выскользнула из постели и взяла один из ножей мужа. Он был копейщиком, и она как-то удивилась, зачем он постоянно носит не менее двух ножей. И он был счастлив рассказать ей о том, как добивал ими врагов-рейдеров и искалеченных одичавших, захваченных в плен после того, как он взрывал их машины ударами копий.  
Не было никаких сомнений в том, что он заслуживал смерти. И всё же Тост поколебалась на одно, слишком долгое мгновенье. Его глаза открылись, когда она оседлала его, и она увидела в них изумление, когда он заметил свой нож. Она перерезала его горло одним, чистым движением, которым, как ей подумалось, он мог бы гордиться.  
Это была совсем не такая лёгкая смерть, как ей всегда рассказывали, и она вышла из их спальни спотыкаясь и тихо плача. Способная была уже тут, вскоре и Даг к ним присоединилась. Их руки тоже были в крови. Они обменялись взглядами и бросились на помощь Чидо.  
Но Чидо не нуждалась в их помощи. Её муж-варбой был уже мёртв. Она нанесла ему, должно быть, десятки ран и продолжала бить его ножом, вытаскивать нож из тела и снова бить, ещё и ещё.  
Даг и Способная оттащили её от него и начали успокаивать. Тост подошла к купели в центре купола и начала смывать с рук кровь. Затем она поняла, что её лицо и грудь тоже в крови, и просто залезла в купель. 

Была такая фраза в одной из книг, по которым их учила мисс Гидди: "Ни одно доброе дело не остаётся безнаказанным". Если бы они не убедили Фуриосу выслать спасательную экспедицию за ранеными, запертыми в каньоне варбоями, если бы бросили их как вырванные с корнем заражённые растения в Пустыне, если бы не пытались интегрировать их в жизнь новой Цитадели, если бы, если бы, если бы.  
Завтрашнее солнце взойдёт над новым режимом, и жёны не будут больше так наивны.


End file.
